Goodbye, My Friend
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: Some people die lonely and deserted. Others are luckier. They are surrounded by friends and family, waiting to join other family members that have moved on. This is one of the luckier ones' story. Major Character Death


While I was explaining to my mom the concept of good and bad plot bunnies, I gave her an example of a bad one. SHe encouraged me greatly to write it, and this is the result. I teared up writing it. I love Gibbs too much to ever do something like this to him; and yet I did. Why?

Dislcaimer: I don't own NCIS-Bellisarius does.

* * *

><p>It was cruel irony that made it be an absolutely beautiful day. It was mid-fall, the leaves were changing colors and a warm breeze blew through every now and again. The sun was shining- it was hard not to go outside even for a moment.<p>

But the story was very different in Bethesda Naval Hospital room 216.

An old Scotsman sat in a worn chair next to the hospital bed, in denial that the man before him would go before himself.

On the other side, a tired young woman with black pigtails sat leaning her head against the tall, thin man behind her. Her make-up from several days ago had run with the tears.

Next to her was a similar set up: a woman with a silver Star of David around her neck stood with her head against the shoulder of a young Italian man, who, in turn, had his arm encircled around her waist.

A man, younger than the rest, leaned against the wall behind the Scotsman. He removed his glasses and unfogged them.

They sat in silence, knowing the end was near for the man before them.

He struggled to sit up, and the old Scotsman pushed him back down gently. His eyes were half closed as he raised a shaky arm. Making eye contact with each of them in turn, even the young man against the wall, he made slow deliberate movements with his hands. The tall thin man caught the attention of the woman in front of him.

She gasped in recognition. Sign Language. It was always their secret code. A code only between her and the man lying before her. No one else was ever able to understand it. She nodded slightly with each new sign.

Then it ended. He took one last, shuddering breath, and it all ended. Their world came crashing down upon them like rocks.

The woman wearing the Star of David turned into the man next to her let all loose. The girl with the black hair began to sob into the chest of the man behind her. Neither he nor the Italian next to him even tried to hold back tears for the man all four of them saw as a father. The Scotsman propped his arms up on his knees and buried his face in his hands. The young man behind him slowly slid down to the floor.

"Proud of you. Love you guys."

Everyone snapped up, looking at the dark haired girl.

"That's what –what he signed." She managed to choke out. It wasn't long before a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face and onto the shirt of the man next to her.

And together they mourned the loss of their friend, mentor, and father. The three agents all shed a tear when the thought that slaps would never be delivered to the back of their heads crossed their minds. No more Caff-Pows would be brought down to the forensic scientist's lab in the same manner ever again. The medical examiner realized he wouldn't have to keep a bottle of bourbon in his cabinet anymore; 'just in case' would never come. And though the M.E.'s assistant may never admit it, he would deeply miss the awkward moments he helped create down in Autopsy, now that he was painfully aware they would never happen again.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" the silver haired man heard as the blinding light slowly dissipated.<p>

"Kelly?" He asked in a small voice.

"I've missed you Daddy! Let me show you around!" Her voice sounded light and airy, and almost distant. Yet he could feel her tugging on his arm.

"Hold on a minute Kells, there's something I have to do." And he pulled away from his daughter for a moment and turned to his silent team.

And whether or not they could hear him, he spoke.

"I'm proud of you guys. I hope you never forget that. I love you all so much more than you could imagine. Goodbye."

And with that, he took his daughters hand and followed her to their eternal home.

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me for what I did! Darn pot bunny wouldn't leave me alone for a while. THen when I talk to my mom, it comes back! Please review!<p> 


End file.
